Tall Spooky Guy
by Ilovepievich
Summary: This is about a OC and what he does in the world in worm. I know I'm not the best writer, and I don't mind it. Hope you like the adventure of tall spooky guy!
1. Speed Dating

I'm bored and in the spirit of Christmas! Wait... I mean that my bones left me and joined The War. That sounds right? Ok, enough crazy talk!

This is an OC story of Endbringer category. He be tall, spooky, and... not that destructive? Read more down there, or not...

Pov from OC-

God was my death one of a kind. At least it was cooler then must. Beats dying from masterbaiting in a Batman suit by a lot. Who would have known wearing a full mask and suit on Halloween night was a bad idea? I was just going to scare some of the campers to have some fun, but that bear was a hole lot scarier than I could be. I've seem to have lost enough blood for the pain to stop. Yah!...

Darkness is all I see now. Welp, sucks I didn't pray to nothing. Dam this is - Wow

My whole world is rocked as white comes into view. The white is moving all the time. After some time I see the trees swaying in the wind just above my head. I reach up and pluck a leaf from the tree. That's my arm?! What, does everyone turn into Jack Skellington when they die? Wait...

I start to shake my whole body. It seems I'm wearing a full suit? I try to take it of and find out that I can feel though it. The only resson I don't rip it off is the pain of me trying.

Ok, What in the seven rings of gay Heaven happened? I now that that fat fucking bear ate my ass, but why am I Slenderman? Wait, does this mean The Bat Fapper got turned into their costume? I hope not...

It seems that I can move pretty fast. Now it's time to move away from the line of broken trees. Who ever done that most not like bears... Oh god, why am I imagining my killer dressed up as Smokey the Bear? What the fuck?

For some reason I stopped! It seems that I can still move, but it feels like I'm moving through maple syrup. How would I know? Well, a swimming pool and asshole friends. Wait, why can I move again?

It seems that a rabbit is hiding in a bush a few feet from me. I speed over to it and stare at it. After short, long, ages of waiting, it turns to look at me. When it did, I started to feel slow again. Wait... What did I just say?

With the help of my little helper, I found out some things. Well, I needed to trap him in a big hole I dug and I feed him as payment. They seem to like the food. Oh ya, the stuff I found out about.

When someone is looking at me dead on, I can only move slowly. When that happens I start to get progressively more powerful telekinesis the longer something stares at me. When I'm in the side of their view I can only move at half speed. So far I can't find what I do at half speed.

When no one is looking, I can move so fast they look like paint drying.

That's all pretty cool but the downsides are worrying. Can I stop a bullet? Nearly every other person has a gun, and I know I'd shoot me. Another thing is the weird sense of time. It's so weird that I just can't... And the no colors... Fuck It, I just fucking died and got super stuff, or I'm having a long dying dream. I wonder if there is going to be a fantasy village?

If I try not to hit the trees, I can move fast and not wreak the forest. It looks like I'm not in a fantasy world. It might be a post apocalypse world? This sea side city does look like shit. It even has a boat dump. Thats a waste of metal if I ever seen one. I could look around for a little but no. I'll just look around the place until it's dark.

Man can I run fast. I looked at some cars from the tree line and it looked trippy. They're all moving at a snail's pace but regular time. It's just... too weird.

Each time I reach a city I make it down mentally and continue on. Ugh, a sound is blaring out that makes me want to gag. It's even worse without a mouth. When I reach the first siren post, I see the wave of people running. It's like a white river, all moving in one direction. At least I can quickly smash these annoying boxes. The last one is near a bunch of people standing around. Weird but ok.

A group just vanishes from my view! WTF? Are they cool costume people to? The larger group is in some kind of tent? At least no one is near the evil box. Smash! Cool, finally some- fuck, that stung.

Who ever did that is going to ear though a straw for the rest of their life. I'm guess it's the big scary looking guy fighting all the little people. He needs to pick on someone his own size. Well, Uh... more his size? Whatever, I'm rip this guy's heart out.

I try to form a plan, but I can't get to him with all the people around. **Flash!** Well, that's very convenient. I skip having dinner, sex, a three year relationship, and just rip his heart out. Ok, not heart but a core? With a squeeze it shatters in my slender fingers. I though that was going to be harder... Crap, someone sees me. Hopefully they weren't having a friendly spar and I killed a random dude, or get mad at me breaking the boxes. I'll just, stand still for now?

 **Pov of World-** After the Sirens rung everyone started into action. Civilians run for their lives and hero and villain ran to the danger. Providence Rhode Island wasn't known for much, but it did have some caps.

Alexandria-" Thank you all for coming here to risk your life for your homes. We all need to work-"

After some time the cape resistance planned out their assault on the mighty Behemoth. Shorty after the first group got sent out, there was an abnormality in the perimeter.

 **Rando** \- " Who turned off the siren? Group up and spread out. First wave is getting teleported out and second wave is moving in. Check the perimeter and- oh fuck my coffee spilled."

It was at this point that history was made. As the second wave of capes went in they saw it. The killer of behemoth stand stock-still before them. Most stare at the dead body, but the smart few stared at the core.

 **Rando 2-"** Is he... really?"

 **Rando 3-"** He's dead! The first Endbringer is the first dead!"

Alexandria walks to the front of the group.

" What is your name?!"

 **Pov OC-**

I have to say, I'm good at staying stockstill. I'm pretty sure a gargoyle would sneeze before I moved. Their first few questions I could understand, but they all started to talk all over each other. As the night passes more show up. At least I don't see any pitchforks and torches. After two days a Syfy privacy tent is made around me and the body. How in the hell do I get out now?

 **Scientist-** " The subject has not moved since he killed behemoth. Basic, handheld scanners has shown no result for anything. Larger equipment is being shipped to study the subject Codenamed Slenderman. Named after a fictional character bearing resemblance to subject. Scans of Behemoth have shown better results for data collecting. For now, the living subject will be locked in made room under camera surveillance. Locking door no-"

God that guy talks a lot. Ok, looks like cameras don't slow me down. I bust down a wall and run into the woods. Good that was too long/short of a time waiting. Now where can I go and rest at?

The woods were too wet for me, no to any house. So... Boat?

As I lay down in the rusted body of a ship, I find out i don't need to sleep. I'm still going to try to for longer though. I also don't want to wake up my new companions. A few crabs have nestled under my, a large spider is in my shirt pocket, and a dogo is laying on my leg. They seem to like the heat I give off?

 **Bitch-** " Brutus where did you go?"

A high pitch whistle assaults my ears. The dogo lifts his head and barks.

 **Bitch-"** You need more training Brutus...what?!"

We stare at each other for some time.A tall, thin girl jumps in from a hole in the roof.

 **Taylor-"** Is everyone ok? I heard screaming and rushed... is he?..."

The new girls outfit moved a lot. Wait, is it her hair?

 **Bitch-"** I, I think so?"

 **Taylor-"** We, uh... should go? He can move so..."

I sit up and start to pet the small dogo. He feels a little dirty but so am.

 **Bitch-"** I thought you said-"

 **Taylor-"** Just don't run? Uh... how you doing big guy?"

I give a shrug and lay back down. Brutus licks my face some and lays back down. This is a lot better.

 **And End** **I hope you guys had a better spoke day then me. They... they didn't let me join The War to kill all the fuck boys. Hope you like and make your own stuff**


	2. Spooky music

**I know this story isn't what people think it is, but with time, and a lot of work, maybe you'll like it? Now, what is this story? It's funny, that's what. Also Pov will be from OC unless said to you guys, ok?**

Well, those girls finally left me alone. They seem to not know each other, but hit it off pretty well? Man, I wish I had some music to listen to right now. I can't even sleep... where did that music come from?!!!

I look around from my laying position. It's coming from my shirt pocket? I open it up to see a spider ?... It's just playing a little violin. Uh... yep, tiny violin playing spider in my pocket. That's normal...

I lay back down and stare at the color of movement. It would be nice, if the major focal point wasn't a spider. Wait... How am I moving right now?

I reach down to feel soft fur? The two crabs are... huge furred feet rest? Oh, and their moving to the water. They submerged their none furry underside in the water and rest there. What has my life come to?

I put a hand over my face and lightly move around water with the other. The crabs are big enough to seat me from my head to my knees, so right now my feet are wet to. I'm just going to try and zone out.

 **Some time later** Great, someone is looking at me. Joy

Bitch-" Hey Dresser, he's over here. And its, weird."

Dresser-" Why would- That is weird. What is... Those?"

Uh, their turning around to start at them. Looks like I'm messing with sand now.

Bitch-" Weird crabs, any idea how they got like that? Maybe it's like my dogs?"

They set forward and jumped back. Looks like the crabs don't like them. Maybe their crabby? Ha... God I'm lonely. Cool, the music is back.

Dresser-" Um, where did that come from? It's, very spooky right now. Wait... is it that..."

Bitch-" Tiny spider that's playing music. I've seen weirder before."

The crabs start to walk around and eat things.

Dresser-" Their acting like, normal crabs so far. The world is getting weirder by the minute. I think I'm going to call someone. To do something, anything?"

Bitch-" Your call, but I'm not having any part in it. Even though you let me sleep-"

I slowly get up and stretch. I don't need to, but it's, normal to do it? The crabs scurry off into the ocean. Not my problem right now. I dust myself off and start to walk away.

Dresser-" He's just... walking away right now?"

The one named after a profanity word nods. I think I want to finish that mental map of the area today. Yay, that'll get my mind off all of this. What could happen?

 **A lot** -_-

When will they stop hitting me? These little Dr Seuss rip offs have been swarming me for hours. Note to self, don't climb tower walls. At least I can still hear the music.

 **Roaaarr!-Rawwwr?!** After one of the big ones yelled, they all started to scream as blood poured out of their ears. Even the one that screamed. Hey, the music is back.

Their back to hitting me, and I'm starting to get mad. Even the music isn't helping calm me at this point. Fuck it, I'm going to kill them all. If I punched them, some might get away. Maybe I could try the telekinesis thing? It only works when things are looking, so why not they it out on these guys? I'll try something big, because they made me mad. I get a mental hold on all of the ground inside the walls and pull up.

Wow, I can see the moon, and the waves of air that I made from earth. Oh, their going quick, and I don't want to be left blind up here. I strip of the top layer of dirt from my chunk and fly back down to put it back.

I think I just said "fuck you" to a lot of laws right then. Both the legal and Universal laws. That's pretty cool. I set back the chunk I took and continue my map. I only have a few hours of daylight left. Wait, is the spider ok? Yep, don't know how, but that doesn't matter.

 **end** **Like? Hate? Cool! Make somthing better people! I wana read more!**


	3. Greatest Threat

**This is a chapter about others Pov. At this time, some things won't make sense, and that's ok right now. The best analogy for this is, I have a great plan, but not small stuff. Also, I'm only following and planing things with wide brush strokes.**

For a single moment, the world stood still. The world at large didn't know change, but the rulers of the world knew. The greatest foe was defeated. Not by them, but from a being of old. With the abominations body, it left their world for good, and with it went any more cape powers. Only the powers of living remained. Only changing when their host died, and slightly changed each time.

Now... the only thing stoping them from peace are the three bringers of the end, or so they though.

 **Battlefield**

Alexandria-" Next group, prepare to be moved in!"

As the brave brace themselves for the coming end, they are left breathless.

?-" Did he really...?"

Alexandria-" Get back! We have no idea if this is a trap! Retreat and form a perimeter, now people!"

Some did as told, others cheered and happiness, and others started praising the thing as a new god.

 **Hours later**

D.M.-" We need to get heaver equipment on sight. Now Contessa, now since you're here, any input?"

Contessa-" I... fear the worst. My grasp on it is only vague answers, but I know one thing. Do not anger it, past that I have nothing."

They sit in silence for sometime brooding.

D.M.-" What triggers it? Also, is it just faking weakness right now?"

Contessa-" Any act of violence seems to anger it. Also, it may dislike loud noise... Maybe it's how it senses the environment? It also isn't weakened, it's even more dangerous like that. Most likely on edge, shy? Maybe, need more..."

D.M.-" Hey, hey... you don't need to strane yourself so much. You said it's passive, so it can't be worst then the last two. We just need time and research. Now get some sleep, and don't try and run off. I know how hard you've been working."

The younger women gives a light sigh and walks out.

D.M.-" Please don't be worse than the last two... We're so close to peace."

 **Nightfall**

In mass people crowd the sight of the first step of peace, or war.

Civilian-" What do you mean, quarantined?! He should be hailed as a hero! Not locked up like some beast! You should-"

Eidolon-" As I said before, he seems to need some help. The cape hasn't moved since they crushed the endbringer's core. We have no idea if the endbringer did something to him in its final moments. Hopefully they'll be alright and healthy before we know it! Ok people?"

Most of the crowd leaves after his small speech, but some have other ideas.

Reporter-" Is all of what you said true? Also, well it be possible to see the Slender Man in person?"

Eidolon- " As far as I know, all of what I said is true. No, you can't see him. We have no idea if it's even save out here. Anything could happen after a endbringer death. It could explode, open a black hole, or anything else. For all we know the poor guy could be locked in time forever."

Everyone's mood drops at that point. Legend steps up behind him and grabs Eidolon's shoulder.

Legend-" Hopefully it's just a drawback of his power. Maybe he needs to recharge because he used up all his power?"

Everyone's mood lightens up slightly at the idea.

Guard-" The Speedwagon Foundation is working tirelessly to help out our new hero. Right now we only need time."

The rest of the crowd leaves at that.

Alexandria-" Do you two really think that?"

Legend-" Knowing our luck, he's going to run off and smash some stuff. Hopefully it'll be another endbringer or something."

They all look in the direction of the new cape.

 **Across the Globe**

Jack-" Oh ho, it looks like a new beacon of hope. Let's cut it down soon."

 **End**

Hope you like.


End file.
